Hawes
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Hawes |jname=キダチ |tmname=Kidachi |image=Hawes anime.png |caption=Hawes in the |size=250px |hometown=Nacrene City |region=Unova |relatives=Lenora (wife) |game=yes |generation= |games= |gender=Male |colors=yes |hair=Brown |eyes=Gray |anime=yes |epnum=BW014 |epname=A Night in the Nacrene City Museum! |enva=Gary Mack |java=Tokuyoshi Kawashima |}} Hawes (Japanese: キダチ Kidachi) is Lenora's husband and the assistant director of the Nacrene City Museum. In the games In , he leads the around the museum upon the player's first visit. After obtaining the Basic Badge from Lenora, he reappears to warn of Team Plasma's commotion before they make off with the skull of the dragon's skeleton. He plays no significant role in the sequels. Hawes appears to revere his wife, calling her both strong and gentle as a Gym Leader and a person. Quotes Nacrene Gym * Upon entering the museum :"Wow! Whenever I look at this skeleton, I'm...fascinated. Welcome! I'm Hawes, the assistant director. Since you were kind enough to visit, I'll give you a tour of the museum. This skeleton is of a Dragon-type Pokémon. There's a theory that it had an accident while it was flying around the world, and so it became a Fossil. This rock is amazing! It's a meteorite! It contains some kind of energy from space. Oh, this? It's an ordinary old stone. It was found near the desert, but other than the fact that it's old, it doesn't seem to have any value... We only display it because it's rather pretty to look at. The Pokémon Gym is just beyond here. At the end of the Gym, a very strong and kind Gym Leader is waiting. By the way, the Gym Leader Lenora happens to be my wife!" * After defeating Lenora :"Deeear! Dear! Come quickly! Team Plasma is threatening to steal some bones!" * In the museum during Team Plasma's theft :"Oh! Oh! We have to go after them!" :"Lenora loves that skull..." * After returning the Dragon Skull :"Skeletal specimens are so mysterious... From the outside, you can't see their functional, efficient design. It's almost as if it is an embodiment of their former essence... So fascinating!" National Gymquirer :Jingle: "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!" :Page: "That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name Bonadventure! Thank yooou! 'I saw it... Lenora, in the middle of the night...talking to bones in the museum! I also heard a man's guttural laugh... It was scary!' I see. Very horrific. But, I'll bet it was just her husband, Hawes. He has a weird laugh... 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!" Nacrene Museum * Upon entering the museum :"Wow! Whenever I look at this skeleton, I'm...fascinated. Welcome! I'm Hawes, the assistant director. Since you were kind enough to visit, I'll give you a tour of the museum." :"Dear! Suddenly interrupting my tours will surprise the patrons. Oh, and you haven't even introduced yourself yet, have you?" :"Oh, dear... Well, let's continue our tour. This skeleton is of a Dragon-type Pokémon. There's a theory that it had an accident while it was flying around the world, and so it became a Fossil." :"We learned that Deoxys changes its Forme by coming into contact with the power of meteors." :"Oh! Now, this is a truly interesting artifact! This is a replica of that Dark Stone /Light Stone ! Have you heard of the Dark Stone /Light Stone ? This is the form of the legendary Pokémon Zekrom /Reshiram while it rests... What? You've seen Zekrom /Reshiram ? That's amazing! In that case, my explanation is superfluous, isn't it? :"The library is in the next room. Beyond that is the director's room. By the way, Lenora is a former Gym Leader!"'' * If talked to after speaking to Lenora :"Skeletal specimens are so mysterious... From the outside, you can't see their functional, efficient design. It's almost as if it is an embodiment of their former essence... So fascinating!" Sprites In the anime Hawes makes his anime debut in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!. He is the vice-curator of the Nacrene Museum and proves to be somewhat cowardly. He first appeared when he was being chased by a Dome Fossil under the powers of a . He told , and about it and they went to see it, only to find it was in its normal place. He told them that when he and some workers were putting some ancient ruins together as an exhibit, strange things began happening such as bodices footsteps and a mysterious purple flame appearing. He then showed the group around the museum and decided to sleep with them inside the museum to see if they spot any strange occurrences. They eventually discover it was because of that had been taken with the exhibit without it knowing. Then when sleeping, it accidentally dropped its mask. Hawes found it and put it behind a glass and Yamask had been trying to get it back. He reappeared in the next episode, where he refereed Ash's Gym battle against Lenora. He also refereed Ash's rematch against Lenora in Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!. Hawes also reappeared in a flashback in Curtain Up, Unova League!. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=川島得愛 Tokuyoshi Kawashima |en=Gary Mack |es_eu=Ricardo Escobar |es_la=Alfonso Obregón |fi=Aksu Palmén |it=Renato Novara |pt_br=Márcio Marconato |cs=Svatopluk Schuller |pl=Adam Krylik}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga He appeared in the , greeting as he entered the Nacrene Museum. He then took him to the Gym's puzzle. After Black's Gym challenge, Black and encountered him on the street, where he informed them that some artifacts were stolen from the museum. After Black and Burgh retrieved the stolen items and returned them to him, he praised them and said that Lenora would be very pleased with the turn of events. Hawes was kidnapped along with the Gym Leaders after their failure to protect the Dark Stone from being stolen by Team Plasma. Brycen, who was the only Gym Leader involved in that event to escape safely, was eventually kidnapped when he found Team Plasma's castle underneath the complex during the tournament, and the Seven Sages used Hawes as a scapegoat in order to take Brycen hostage. During Team Plasma's attack on the League, the captured Gym Leaders were hoisted on crucifix-like objects as a display of power. Having no use for Hawes, Ghetsis had his throw the man in front of Black. After the Gym Leaders were freed by Black's allies, Hawes was present with everyone else as they fought against Team Plasma. Trivia * In the Japanese version, he calls Lenora "Mama," in the way married adults will call each other "mama" or "papa" instead of by their names, as well as a reference to her Japanese title. This is changed to "Dear" in the English version, presumably to avoid Lenora's character referencing the mammy archetype. Names Category:Gym assistants Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Baldur es:Vero it:Cirillo ja:キダチ zh:木立